


Spill the Tea

by ahgacaratmin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Implied Relationship, M/M, fanboy!mark, idol!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgacaratmin/pseuds/ahgacaratmin
Summary: “You are… and I just… you heard me… Oh My GOD! You’re Jackson Wang and that just happened…”





	Spill the Tea

 

Mark wakes up to a warm tickling sensation on his cheek, he opens his eyes to see a white mass sitting on this chest. Groggily the sits up gently pushing his dog, Coco off of him and turns to check the time. The red numbers glare at him reading 10:00 am. He has already missed his first class, and he can't miss any more classes, so he is going to need an energy source and fast. What’s a better source of quick energy than a giant cup of good old Starbucks coffee? After getting ready Mark walks next door with Coco, and knocks gently on the door praying that his favorite neighbor has not left yet. The first thing out of his neighbor's mouth when he opens the door is,

"Wow, I have Coco so much, I might as well just keep her!" and laughs, Mark just laughs it off and responds with,

"Haha, yea... no. When I get back will want her back," He kneels down and pats Coco's head before rushing off "Thanks again though! You're a lifesaver Youngjae!" Mark calls over his shoulder before heading to Starbucks.

 

After ordering Mark notices Papillon has started to play, and so he starts to rap along with it, although he gets distracted when his phone vibrates, he looks at his screen to see a twitter update on Jackson Wang. Although, he is too distracted rapping and reading the tweet he doesn’t notice there was someone in front of him until there was tea flying everywhere, and it felt as though he had hit a wall.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention at all, let me help you! I’m really sorry!” Mark rambles on frantically grabbing napkins and wiping at the shirt of the man whom he had run into, “I really should have been paying attention I’m so sorry, let me buy you a new one. What were you drinking?” 

A familiar deep voice laughed, and said “Relax, relax, it’s not a big deal. I could never be mad at one of my fans

“One of your fans…?” Mark questions, finally looking up at the stranger’s face. Blood rushes to his cheeks in embarrassment, when Mark finally recognizes the handsome man in front of him. Jackson Wang.

_ The Jackson Wang. _ He had just spilled tea all over Jackson Wang. Mark had just made the biggest fool of himself in front of his idol. He’d never wanted to crawl under a rock more in his life than that moment.

“You are… and I just… you heard me… Oh My GOD! You’re Jackson Wang and that just happened…”  Mark was mortified at the thought of Jackson hearing him fail at rapping to one of his songs. Why did the universe hate him?

Jackson only laughed and answered him with, “Well since you spilled my drink, I only think it’s fair you accompany while I get a new one.”

Mark tilts his head questioningly and asks, “Me? Really?” 

Jackson grabs Mark by the hand and pulls him away and says, “Yea, of course, let's go!” 

 


End file.
